User blog:Eclarewillb4eva/My Opinion about Degrassi
Ok. So recently I've noticed that many people on the wiki have been sharing their opinions about the writers, story lines, and some are not going to watch season 13. Well here's my opinion. We all know the reason why we have this Degrassi now is because of Emma. She was the perfect plot device for a spin-off. And it was great. We got to see faces from the 80's, see Emma grow up, and all that jazz. Story lines were rawer, actors were rawer and seemed like everyday kids which was why they were so easy to relate to. But then Emma's class graduated. Now me personally (even though I love some of these post season 7 characters) I think the show should've ended there. Emma was done with high school. Done with Degrassi. You spend so much seasons making her to be the supposed "star" why drag it out? But whatever. They didn't. They brought in some Lakehurst kids, some niners and alas, a new degrassi was born. Now a lot of people have said that degrassi isn't the same, the writers are this, the writers are that. I don't think the writers are bad at all. They're obviously talented to have landed a job on Degrassi and to be nominated at the Emmys. I just think it all comes down to one thing. RATINGS Back in the day like season 1-5 degrassi had somewhat decent ratings. Then in 6-7 the ratings plummeted. Critics were surprised how this show was still on air. Season 8-9 did a bit better but they were still crap. So season 10 they decided to revamp. Hire new writers, do bigger story lines, change sets, and lots of promotion for the new characters. So everyone went cray for Eli and Drew the new heartthrob a of degrassi. The ratings increased. The fan base for Eli and drew alone was really really high. And then the infamous Eclare. So during the whole Eclare frenzy and Drew frenzy a big lightbulb went on in the writers' room. Eclare=ratings Drew=ratings But you see they pleased the fangirls but the older fans weren't used to this new Degrassi. This new one focuses on fan favorites only and characters who they want to be fan favorites. In old degrassi everyone had quality storylines, whether they were liked or not.People were crazy for Semma but they didn't have a plot every episode or every other episode. Sean could have a storyline without Emma being in the episode and vice versa. The writers have been to caught up in seeing how they can incorporate Eclare and Drew into everything that they forget that there are other characters that are being neglected. So I don't think degrassi is bad or the writers are bad, I just think that it's turned into a two people show. Bottom line is the writers are milking all the Eli and Drew they can get. Even when it's not necessary. At all. Unfortunately, for those like me whose other favorite characters get no screen time are left with people who are starting to annoy me. Category:Blog posts